The Semi Domestic Life
by Gorramit Girl
Summary: Scotty and Chekov take care of each other. They're rather domestic that way.


**Disclaimer**: Star Trek and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Paramount Pictures, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Scotty and Chekov take care of each other. They're rather domestic that way.  
**  
Author's Note**: This is a fill of two prompts over at the Star Trek XI Kink Meme on Livejournal.

**Set**: Post Star Trek XI

**The Semi-Domestic Life**

**

* * *

  
**

Pavel smiled to himself as he made his way to Scotty's quarters. It would be very late before Scotty came off shift, given the damage from the battle they'd had earlier. Engineering would be hurting for a few days, but he'd heard Scotty tell Kirk that things were well in hand. He'd also heard Kirk tell Scotty to be off duty by no later than 0200. Pavel had been pleased, even if he didn't show it on the bridge. Unless ordered to do so, Scotty would work himself to the bone and beyond before taking time to rest.

He entered the passcode to enter Scotty's quarters and smiled at the immediate view of chaos. Blueprints of the Enterprise and various other ships and machines were plastered over the walls and spread over tables. What space that wasn't occupied by blueprints was occupied by various tools and machine parts or models of whatever it was that Scotty was working on. Engineering and electrical journals were thrown here and there.

He went about tidying up, knowing that within a week and with Scotty's help, the space would revert to its chaotic state. Journals were stacked and placed on the bookshelf. Blueprints were carefully rolled up and returned their neatly and explicitly labeled storage units. The various odds and ends went into a basket that Pavel had secured for specifically that purpose. He looked around and smiled to himself.

The kitchenette was tidy, as usual. Scotty didn't dare keep a dirty kitchen, on account that his mother had been a tyrant in the kitchen and he still had nightmares about dirty spatulas chasing him around. Pavel had laughed at Scotty's explanation. The bathroom had towels on the floor, which Pavel picked up and folded and placed in the refresher. And then…there was the bedroom. Pillows had found their way to the floor. The comforter was hanging precariously off of the bed and the sheets were a tangled mess. Pavel stripped the bed and replaced the sheets with a clean set. The comforter was replaced by the spare comforter and the pillows returned to their intended places.

He returned to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of soup for Scotty for when he returned from his shift and made a sandwich and placed it and a bowl of soup in the fresh-stasis unit that Scotty and he had created. (It was a brilliant creation and one that the pair of them had a patent on – it kept anything placed in it in a fresh and frozen stasis. Of course, it had started as an invention for Starfleet Medical (and indeed, it was used for medical purposes, primarily), but Scotty and Pavel were nothing, if not creative.) He left a note for Scotty on the counter, and with a yawn, went to the bedroom.

It had been a long day – longer than usual. He felt so tired and worn out, and regretted that he would not be awake when Scotty arrived. He undressed and folded his clothes neatly, placing them on a chair. He pulled one of Scotty's red shirts out of the refresher and tugged it on. With a great yawn, he climbed on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

He'd turned the handling of Engineering over to Keenser, who was a surprisingly efficient taskmaster. He was irritated that he didn't get everything done his self, but was grateful to Jim for his orders. Scotty felt drained and the last degree of dirty, sweating heavily all day and with grease all over him from repairs. He still had work to do in his quarters – they'd been a wreck when he'd left over a day ago, and he didn't relish the thought of tidying up. All he wanted was a sandwich, a shower, and a good night's rest.

He dragged his feet along as he made his way to the turbolift and barely managed to stand upright as it took him to his desired deck. The walk to his quarters seemed to take forever and he was relieved when he finally showed up at his door. He keyed in the passcode, running on autopilot and entered his quarters, expecting a disaster area.

He nearly teared up when he saw that everything was clean and put in its rightful place.

He spotted a note on the counter, in Pavel's tiny, neat handwriting and looked over to the stasis unit. There, inside, was a fresh sandwich and a bowl of hot soup. He did shed a few tears then, as he gratefully ate, finishing his meal with a cold glass of milk.

His bathroom was clean and the hot shower just pulled all the stress and tension out of his body. It felt good to be clean again. He supposed he could have used the sonic setting, but after the day he'd had, he felt like being a wee bit selfish. He spotted a fluffy blue towel on one of the shelves and dried off before wrapping it around his waist and walking into his bedroom.

It was clean. The sheets had been changed. The comforter had been changed. The pillows were back on the bed. And best of all was the sight of a sleeping Pavel curled up and hugging a pillow…wearing one of Scotty's red shirts. He didn't think he'd seen anything so beautiful in a very long time.

As much as he wanted to drop to the bed and kiss Pavel awake, he was simply too tired. He settled for pulling on a pair of boxers, slipping into bed, and pulling Pavel in close to him, wrapping the younger man in his arms. Maneuvering the comforter over them, he kissed Pavel on the forehead, and fell asleep.

* * *

He was roused from sleep at the feeling of hands and lips traveling up and down his body. His boxers had found their way off his body and were somewhere underneath the great comforter that covered them both. He'd been so tired, but now he was rapidly waking up, intent on finding out where Pavel's explorations were leading.

He caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes looking up at him, teasing him.

"What's this?" He managed to slur out.

"You work too hard. You need to be cared for, Scotty." Pavel said soothingly. "You'll feel better soon, I'll make you better." His lips resumed their skilled work.

"You don't hafta go and do that-" Scotty was cut off though, as his cock was surrounded by Pavel's mouth. "Oh, but you can if you want to."

His head fell back onto the pillow and he groaned as Pavel started moving his head up and down. This had to be some sort of a dream – it was far too wonderful for it to be real. Any minute now he was going to wake up and find himself alone in his messy bedroom, not on the receiving end of head by an eighteen year old Russian genius who had a mouth that could suck like a vortex.

And then the mouth was gone and Scotty could have cried.

"Is not dream. Don't think so much and just feel." Pavel instructed.

"Oh, I intend to feel, alright." Scotty said. "Where the hell did we stick that lube?"

Pavel snickered at Scotty's choice of words and Scotty made a rude hand gesture at Pavel.

"We will be doing that, vorry is not needed."

In a stunning display of flexibility that would have rendered Scotty hard had he not already been solid as steel, Pavel twisted until he was fiddling with a drawer in the nightstand by the bed, his face triumphant as a bottle of lube appeared in his grasp. Sweet Lord, how Scotty loved his Pavel.

"Shall you ride or shall I?" Pavel asked. "Perhaps I should, as you have not too much energy, yes? You are not as young as you used to be." He smirked.

Tiredness and lack of energy be damned, Scotty was going to make sure Pavel walked funny for a week.

"Oh, don't worry lad. I've more than enough energy to handle you."

"You should probably be resting."

"If you wanted me to rest than you shouldn't have started sucking my cock like you did. Now, come over here so I can show you just how old I'm not."

* * *

By the time he was finished, Pavel was sweating and trying very hard to catch his breath. He couldn't seem to speak and his body was pliant and limp in Scotty's arms. Scotty felt better than he'd felt in ages.

"You alright there, Pavel?" He asked.

"Дa."

They were quiet for long moments before Scotty spoke again.

"You don't have to do all this, you know. You don't have to clean my space and cook me dinner or anything at all like that."

"I know this. I do it because I vant to. I enjoy being with you."

"I enjoy being with you too, but you shouldn't have to be my caretaker. I mean, I love you, but you're not my husband," he said, kissing Pavel on the top of the head.

"I could be," Pavel said. "I don't think of it as being your caretaker. I think of it as showing you I care, that I appreciate you."

_I could be._ The words echoed in Scotty's mind. He'd thought about it… he'd thought about it more than a few times. He imagined waking up every day to Pavel, staying up all hours of the night talking math and physics with his best friend, being there for Pavel when he got too stressed or anxious, having Pavel be there for him when he didn't know when to quit working… fucking Pavel six ways from Saturn or even just holding Pavel in his arms like he was doing now.

"You'd marry me, eh?" He asked.

"I would if you asked me to. I'm happy with you, Scotty. And you take care of me too. You held my hand when Dr. McCoy reset my shoulder and when I was sick you stayed by my side. You make sure that I do not owerverk myself and that I rest. We take care of each other and we love each other. Is that not what married people do?" The entire time Pavel spoke he was tracing physics formulas and equations on Scotty's stomach.

"There's a bit more to it than that, but yeah, I think you've got the gist of it. If I did ask you though, would you still wear my shirts?"

Pavel looked up at him, blue eyes wide.

"I will not if do not vant me to. I find them comforting and that is why I wear them."

"I hope you do keep wearing them because you in my shirt could only be hotter if you were in our favorite Jeffries tube. If I hadn't been so tired earlier I would have jumped you."

"I vill keep that in mind."

They lay there quietly, simply content to be with each other. Pavel was still tracing equations and Scotty was feeling a strange mixture of peace and anxiousness. Finally, taking a deep breath,

"Will you marry me?"

Pavel raised his head and smiled.

"Of course I will marry you. I nearly asked you myself!"

Scotty kissed Pavel, moaning when his mouth opened and he could slide his tongue in. Kissing with Pavel was one of his favorite things, right up there with recalibrating access panels in the Jeffries tubes and sandwiches. Pavel had the kind of mouth that Scotty would never grow tired of, ever. Finally managing to pull apart (and Pavel whimpered when they did, _whimpered!_), Scotty rested his head and pulled Pavel closer.

"What time do you have shift tomorrow?"

"I am off tomorrow, just as you are off. Captain ordered you to rest and it is only happy coincidence that we are off at same time. This is good, yes?"

"Yeah, it's good, Pavel. I expect Keenser has things well in hand. We were damn near finished when I left earlier. Besides, we just got engaged. Celebration is in order, don't you think?"

"Дa. I vould wery much like to celebrate with you," Pavel said, pulling himself up and straddling Scotty. The red shirt made its way off of Pavel's body and landed unceremoniously on the floor. Scotty briefly mourned its loss before Pavel latched onto his neck and started biting and sucking.

* * *

They celebrated several times that night, before collapsing into a wonderful, sweaty tangled heap, barely managing to summon enough energy to pull the comforter over them.

Pavel smiled as he looked at Scotty's sleeping form.

"I promise I will be good husband to you, just as you will be good husband to me."

Kissing his sleeping lover lightly on the lips, Pavel settled into his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
